Body Parts
by spottedhorse
Summary: Greg leads the team into an unusual discussion about body parts. All done in fun, of course. Please review.


Nick and Warrick sat in the break room. They had just finished a case and were relaxing for a few minutes before starting the paper work that would follow. Greg walked in and joined them. "Hey," the youngest CSI said. Nick and Warrick returned the greeting. "I just finished my case. What about you two?"

"Finished." stated Nick. "Just have the paper work."

"Was it a good one?" asked Greg.

"Routine," replied Warrick. "You?"

"Kind of routine. Vic was at the Stillwater Bar and was admiring a lady's breasts," he grinned. "Seems like she like being admired, but her husband didn't like it. The two men got into it and the the husband sliced him. He'll be in the hospital a few days. Seems like too big a price for admiring the lady. From what I could tell, there wasn't much to see."

"Whoa," exclaimed Nick, "all that over so little?"

"Yeah," Greg grinned and chuckled. "Me, that's not what I would have admired about the woman."

"Really?" saked Warrick. "What would you have admired?"

"Well, let's just say I'd go a little lower and around back. She had a nice arrangemnet there. Guess men just have different tastes in body parts, though."

Nick grinned, yeah...me, I'm a leg man. What about you, Warrick?"

"Oh, I like the whole package...and she's gotta have something going on inside too."

"Oh, Warrick...we're not talking relationships here, just body parts," grimaced Greg.

"I know, but I prefer not to think of it that way."

Catherine wandered in looking for coffee. "Hey guys, what you talking about?"

"Body parts" piped Greg.

Catherine gave him a quizzical look. "Which ones?"

Nick and Warrick snickered as they watched to see how Greg would handle this one. Greg smiled and replied, "the only ones that matter...female parts." His expression of boyish charm and infatuation made them all laugh.

"So any parts in particular that you guys are discussing?" she continued.

"It's more about what we like best. Nick's a legman, he says, and I'm ...well, a little higher in my admiration. Warrick there is noncommital."

Catherine rolled her eyes as the other two CSIs continued to snicker.

"So Cath, any parts that you women admire where guys are concerned?" asked Greg.

Joining in the spirit of the conversation, Catherine gave the question some actual thought. "Well, just like guys, we all have our individual preferences." The guys were listening attentivly.

"Like...?" Greg drawled.

"Well...like some women prefer asses. Some prefer a buffed chest. And of course there's the obvious item for admiration."

"Yeah, but what do _you_ prefer?"

The guys started snickering again at Greg's directness. "Only you would be cheeky enough to ask that, Greg. But me...I prefer the eyes..." she let the disappointment settle on them before continuing. "But then I'm partial to tushes too."

Just then Grissom walked in, headed straight to the coffee. The guys all held their breath and tried not to be too obvious as they watched to see where Catherine's eyes went as she watched their supervisor move through the room. He poured his coffee and walked out through the other door. All three men burst out in laughter as he left. "What?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing..." replied Warrick. "But you're right, you do like tushes. You were glued to his."

Catherine chuckled. "Anything to prove a point guys."

"So...Catherine?" Greg pipped in."What would you guess would be Grissom's part?"

"You mean that he likes to admire...oh, that's easy." Her mind flashed back to a short conversation they'd had after he'd had a little too much to drink. She'd known for years, of course, but he had confirmed it that night. "He admires tushes."

The guys were smiling at that, each remembering a time when they thought they had caught their supervisor staring at a woman's behind. "And Brass...what about Brass?"

"What about Brass?" asked Sofia as she walked into the room.

Catherine chuckled. "Oh.nonsense really. The guys here are talking about body parts and who admires what...they asked what kind of guy Jim is. But honestly, I'm not sure."

"Oh, I know that one..." Sofia thought back to an interrogation where the detective had encouraged her to unbutton a button on her blouse and show a little clevage. Since then she'd noticed where his eyes went when meeting a woman. The undisputed winner was her chest. "Let's just say that he probably only orders white meat at KFC."

Her comment ellicited a gale of laughter from the group. "And you?" asked Nick. "What do you like to admire, Sofia?"

"Oh,..." she put on a dreamy look, "I like broad shoulders and a solid chest."

About then, Grissom wandered back in. "What's going on, guys?"

"Talking about body parts..." Greg answered for the group.

"Body parts?" He expression was one of genuine surprise.

"Yeah, Grissom...what part of a lady do you admire the most?" Greg wanted to see if Catherine got it right.

Grissom glared at the young CSI and then quickly answered. "Her brains, Greg. And as your supervisor, I suggest that you start using yours and finish your case." His eyes swept the room.

They all cleared out except Catherine. "Boy, you really know how to empty a room."

His blue eyes twinkled as he turned toward her. "And so what was your answer to the question?"

"Oh..." she smirked. "The same as yours." She walked toward the door, giving his cheek a light squeeze as she walked past him and out of the room. His hand reached down to lightly rub where she had pinched.

--------------------------------

Okay, a similiar conversation really did happen between my co workers in the break room the other day. I just set it in a different place. Hope you enjoyed. LOL.


End file.
